New Neighbours
by AmericanHorrorStory
Summary: Violet Harmon x Tate Langdon. Violet moves from Boston to LA Due to her dad cheating on her mom with Hayden, this was a supposed fresh start. Tate isn't dead, he goes to westfield high- a school Violet just transferred to. Is Violet still Tate's only light?
1. Boston to LA

**AUTHORS NOTE: GUYS! I am so sorry, My Parmiga 2 got removed for violating the use of 'real persons'. I apologise, but I am not carrying it on. I decided to write a new story instead! Please leave reviews if you want me to continue it. **

'Violet! Hold Hallie still whilst we unpack for the love of god, she wont stop running around the house!' Ben stressed, throwing his cigarette onto the pathway ahead.

'Jeesh, Are we the addams family now?' I replied nonchalantly, picking up Hallie whilst staring at the huge house, it was fucking beautiful but it looked so ancient.

'Violet don't be cocky, help your father' My mom scoffed, shuffling boxes into the front door.

'I cant believe you guys are actually sending me to some public school in LA. This sucks' I complained under my breath, ignoring my moms request to help my cheating scumbag father and walked right past him up the stairs.

I reached my room, it was big.. a moderate size for someone like me, although I don't know why.. I don't have a lot of shit at all.

'Go play Hallie' I whispered, putting Hallie into the hallway, allowing her to roam the house.

I looked around my room again, it was pretty cool the longer I looked at it, the walls were dark blue, plus the room was a funky shape, nothing plain or too boring. I could learn to like it here.. Here only. Not outside, I mean what the fuck? this place has no weather, its the same fucking thing all the time.

Once all my shit was unpacked, I threw myself onto my bed and I listened to Morrissey, I love him, he hates everything, his music actually means something.

Peace lasted for about 2 hours before I was interrupted.

'Violet' I heard my dad knocking on the door loudly. Before I could answer with some excuse to get him to piss off, he entered anyway.

'That was rude' I scoffed, pulling my earphones out and throwing my ipod onto the floor.

He turned to see an evident lock on my door. _Damn, why didn't I think of that?_

'Violet there will be no locking doors in this house, do you understand?' He announced sternly, his hand not leaving the doorknob.

'Sure thing Ben' I replied bitterly, rolling my eyes to the back of my head and back.

'Violet' He whispered, his free hand stroking his forhead, a clear sign he was stressed. 'Don't call me that, I'm your father' He finished, looking towards me.

'Maybe you should've thought about that before you screwed some girl who was old enough to be your other daughter' I snapped, pulling my covers over my head, trying to hint I wanted him to piss off so I could sleep.

'Enough Violet! I have had enough!' I heard him sob from the doorway.

'I'm tired.' I replied, waiting for him to leave.. and sure enough, I heard the door close.

_Great_. Now to sleep just to wake up to fucking hell, Tomorrow is the day I start at westfield high.


	2. Westfield High

**-Violets POV-**

'Honey get up! You're going to be late for your first day' My mom sang, shaking my shoulder.

'Ughuhhghh' I mumbled, sitting up in my bed. I looked over at the clock, 7.15. Damn, I have to be at school by 8.30.

'I made you some pancakes downstairs, so hurry up and get dressed sweetheart' She smiled, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I threw my legs over the side of my bed once my mom had left the room, I had no idea what I was even going to wear today and I couldn't care less.

I pulled out a long red netted dress with barely any sleeve and a baggy dirty cream jumper. I put the dress over the jumper and paired it with some black tights and my porkpie hat, it looked good in my eyes. _***Outfit Violet wore when Leah tried to make her eat her cigarette*  
**_

I grabbed my satchel hanging from the end of my bed and sprinted down the stairs.

'I love you mom but I gotta go, thanks for making the pancakes!' I yelled, running out of the door before she could stop me.

I knew my mom didn't deserve this but I knew for a fact my dad was there and I couldn't live with this fucking facade of a family, I mean, eating breakfast together.. pancakes no less? Thats going to the fucking brady bunch level and I wasn't going to sit there and pretend that everything was okay, they can, I won't.

I walked to school, no way was I going to get the shitty school bus, I wouldn't be surprised if I caught chlamydia sitting on one of those seats.

First class, American Literature. Good.

We were 10 minutes near the end of the class when I heard the door swing open, I didn't bother to remove my head from my desk, whoever it was, wasn't worth it, though curiosity got the best of me. I peeked over my arms a little, just enough so I could watch them, but they didn't know I was watching.

'Mr. Langdon! You're late again!' Mr. Carmichael exclaimed, dropping his chalk onto his desk and wiping his hands all over his ass.

'Sorry Mr.C' I heard the boy chuckle, walking to the table infront of me. Once he took a seat he continued. 'At least I can enjoy the last 10 minutes of your wonderful lecture on uhhh..' He mumbled, turning around looking for what I can assume was the book we were studying. He pulled up the book from my desk, causing me to jolt up. I hated it when people touched my books, if he ruins it, I ruin him. 'Uhh, The Bell Jar by Sylvia Plath' He sang, putting emphasis on Plath.

'Nice try ' chuckled, turning to write the homework assignment on the board.

The boy turned around to return my book to my desk. 'Thanks for letting me borrow it new kid' He purred, winking at me.

All I could do was scoff. 'Like I had a choice' I replied back.

He looked shocked that I replied to him like that, who did he think he was? the fucking king?

'I uh.. Yeah sorry. Whats your name?' He questioned.

'None of your business, thats what it is' I replied sourly, laying my head back on the table. I could feel his eyes on me still.. I just wanted to get out of here.

The bell rang, I grabbed my satchel and whisked out of the door, I hated public schools like these.. the segregation of cliques was unbelieveable. I found myself chuckling at the thought of the cafeteria seperated out into areas.. one for the jocks.. one for the cheerleaders.. before I knew it, I had walked all the way to the bleachers.

I looked around, nobody here but some track kids. I might as well sit here until journalism.

I sat on the highest bleacher and I pulled out the Kurt Cobain journals from my satchel and a banana.

I was reading for about 15 minutes but the noise on the field managed to distract me this time. I looked over the top of my book to see all the track kids running, and a kid running towards me. It was the fucking asshole from American Lit! _Ugh._

'Hey new kid' He panted, sitting next to me.

'Could you not? You stink of sweat' I complained, wrinkling my nose at the smell.

'You call it sweat, I call it achievement' He chuckled, taking a drink from his water bottle.

'Achievement? congratulations on your achievement of being the stinkiest sweater I've ever met' I shot back, scooting away from him.

'Hey, you gotta remember me somehow' He winked, filling in the gap I had just created.

'What do you want?' I sighed, closing the book and turning to look at his face.

He was quite attractive.. curly blonde locks fell over his face and his eyes.. his eyes were to die for.. they were a dark chocolate coated brown which I felt like I could swim in for hours.. _Violet cut it out!_ I scolded myself, not letting my hard face change.

'I just wanted to talk, nothing wrong with a bit of friendly communication' He smiled sarcastically

'There is if the person you're communicating with doesn't want to communicate' I replied, rolling my eyes. _Why couldn't this kid just get the message?_

'I saw you were reading the Kurt Cobain Journals earlier' He added. My guess is he decided to ignore the remark I made previously.

'Yeah, what of it?' I questioned.

'Oh nothing, its pretty cool actually, hes kinda my idol' He smiled, taking another drink of his water.

Now he mentioned it, I could kinda see a resemblance from Kurt to this kid.. this kid.. I didn't even know his name, all I knew him as was .

'Thats fantastic' I replied nonchalantly, shuffling away again. Why was this kid talking to me? by the looks of it he was a track star, doesn't that mean he's popular in this generic piece of shit known to them as highschool? He should be taping my ass together or something, not trying to be friendly.. but maybe thats just me being me, I tend to stereotype a lot.

'I haven't read them yet..' He started. Before he could finish I pulled out the book and threw it on his lap.

'Here, knock yourself out. I've read it 10 times over anyway' I exclaimed, standing up and grabbing my satchel. I ran down the bleachers before he could say another word.. I just wanted to relax on my own, _is that too much to ask?_

I made it to the bottom of the bleachers when I heard him call out. 'I didn't get your name!' He yelled

'Thats because I didn't tell you' I shot back, turning to give him a smirk before leaving for good.


	3. Revealed Secrets

**-VIOLETS POV-**

School was a crock of shit, not that I expected anything different. I only had another 10 minutes to go until I got home, I had to walk home, again, I wouldn't be caught dead on one of those skanky buses. It was raining too, which would be cool if I wasn't being drowned. Ugh.

I had both hands on my satchel strap, begging my feet to go faster. I never got scared.. I was never scared but I could be paranoid. I swear I could hear a car following me, even fucking slowing down. But my feet weren't about to go faster than a fucking car. Once the car pulled up next to me I cursed my feet discreetly.

'Stupid ass feet' I hissed under my breath, glaring down at the floor.

'You need a ride?' I heard a familiar voice chuckle.. I looked up, it was the kid from earlier.

I looked around, the rain wasn't going to stop any time soon and I knew I was going to get a cold if I didn't accept. His car was pretty fucking awesome actually.

'A '67 Chevy Impala, nice choice' I blurted out. Shit! I didn't mean to speak out loud.

'You know cars huh?' He smiled, clearly impressed.

'Whatever' I mumbled, opening the passenger door and slouching in the seat.

I heard him chuckle as he started up the engine.

6 minutes went by in silence, until he broke the ice. I would've been perfectly happy with the whole not talking business.

'You know you shouldn't accept rides from strangers' He pointed out.

I sat up. 'Tell me about it, especially ones that seem to be following me everywhere' I scoffed, not taking my eyes away from the window.

He didn't reply.. good. I guess I caught him out. I smiled proudly, hiding it behind the locks of hair that were falling out of my hat.

When he pulled up, I saw my house. Wait a second.. I didn't even tell him where I live.

'Uh, give me a second, I need to grab something from my house' He announced.

'I can walk from here' I scoffed, jumping out of the car as he did.

'Are you sure? I know the rain has stopped and everything but I don't mind taking you to where you have to go' He added.

'Don't be an asshole, I'm not that fucking lazy. I live there y'know' I shot back, pointing in the direction of my house.

'Oh so we're neighbours?' His face lit up. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks flush red at his reaction, but my hard face soon came back to play.

'Looks like it' I mumbled, walking away towards my house.

'Hey can we hang out later?' I heard him yell.

'You know, I really shouldn't expect offers from strangers' I called back without turning around. All I could think of doing was flipping him off as I reached my doorstep.

I found myself smirking as I entered my room, _Why was I thinking about him?_ No. Stop.

I threw my bag on the floor and jumped on my bed, it wasn't long before my eyes got heavy...

**~Next Day~**

I had made it through half of the day without being yelled at, without being looked at.. and without seeing my new found stalker or something.

I sparked up my marlboro gold and turned to my book, nothing could bother me now.. or so I thought.

A flashy girl with long brown hair approached me, her face red with what I can only assume was anger.

'Hey! Put that out you shouldn't be smoking!' She shrieked

'You dont know me, why are you doing this?' I replied, looking around at her little possy.

'Leahs grandma died of lung cancer! God I can't believe you'd be so insensitive!' Her smalled friend yelled, her arms wailing around in the air.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know' I added, taking out my cigarette, dumping it on the floor and burying it with my boot.

Leah scoffed and picked it up, waving it around in my face. 'People sit here! People eat here?!' She shrieked. 'Eat it' She demanded.

'Ew no!' I retaliated, hitting the cigarette out of her hand, forcefully enough to break one of her precious fucking nails.

She raised her hand as if to slap me, until a hand grabbed her wrist.

'Leah, stop it' an all to familiar voice demanded.

'Who the hell do you.. Oh god, Tate hi' Leah blushed, pulling her wrist from his grip.

He didn't reply, He just stared at her until her and her possy ran off.

'So the hero has a name?' I smirked, sparking up a new cigarette.

He took a seat next to me, which is what I didn't want. _What was his fascination with me?_

'It appears so, now what's yours?' He questions intently.

'Violet' I answered hesitantly, blowing smoke into his face and returning to my book, The Bell Jar by Sylvia Plath.

'You know you don't have to read the books that are set in class right' He remarked. He was close enough so I could feel his hot breath on my neck, I didn't even have any room to scoot over.. I was at the end of the wall, practically laying on the stone slab that marked the finish point.

'I like it' I shot back quietly

'So a girl who likes to read Sylvia Plath's shocking, realistic, and intensely emotional novel of a woman falling into the grips of insanity.. Interesting' Tate smirked.

I rolled my eyes, deciding to ignore the fact he seems to know a lot about it, considering he believes a person shouldn't read outside of class. I threw my cig on the floor, I had to hold my hand up to hold my hair back as I buried the second cancer stick into the mud.

'Whats that?' I heard Tate snap, grabbing my wrist.

I suddenly felt vulnerable and weak, now that I knew what the hell he was talking about.

I snapped my wrist back, standing up almost a second after. My book dropped from my lap to the floor, I wasn't about to pick it up any time soon. I was angry.. no. I was.. I was scared. Why was I scared of him? Maybe because he was the only one who knew my secret? I had to stay away from him.

'Just leave me alone!' I shrieked 'Stop bothering me you asshole!' I finished, turning around and running into the cafeteria, just to escape.


	4. Similarities

**-Tates POV-**

I watched her run through the hall into the cafeteria.. there was no catching up with her now but theres always later.. now that I know shes my new neighbour. Violet... Violet. sweet name.. for a fierce girl.

She looked pretty today, she had a floral dress on that went below her knees, she wore maroon tights and a scruffy pair of black all star converse. She finished off her look with a mustard yellow cardigan. She was absolutely gorgeous, no matter how hard I tried, there was no way I could pick out a single flaw.. she was.. she was perfect.

I bent down to pick up her copy of the bell jar. Once I was standing straight again I brushed off the dirt that was now making a home on a couple of the pages. _What was wrong with me? Why was I so determined to get to know her?_ I must be an idiot. I'm a popular guy.. star of the track team.. Hell I could have a pick of any of the girls in this hell hole, yet I don't want anybody.. _anybody but her._

**~7pm~**

The clock hit 7pm and I jumped up from my bed. I'd been laying there since 5pm trying to figure out how I was going to break her hard shell.. she wasn't going to let me in anytime soon; I knew she wouldn't. But its a challenge I'd gladly accept.

I found myself sprinting over to Violets home, I could've gone here earlier with Constance.. my mom, or so thats how its legally put. But anyways, I could've gone over for an introduction with Addie and Constance, but thats not how I wanted this to pan out.. I wanted to surprise her, I wanted to be on my own.

The door opened almost immediately and a young woman with auburn hair was stood there, must be violets mom.

'Hello, may I help you?' She asked.

'Hey, I'm Tate uh, Constance's son?' I replied back sweetly.

'Ohh Tate! Constance came over earlier, she was ever so upset you couldn't make it' She sulked sympathetically

I scoffed. 'Yeah, alright.' She noticed how uncomfortable I was talking about _her_ so she dropped the topic.

'So is there anything I can do for you?'

'Is Violet home? She dropped her book at school today, I wanted to return it' I smiled.

Her hand sped forward to take the book from my hands but I found myself recoiling and holding it tightly to my chest.

'Do you mind If I.. If I do the honors?' I asked eagerly.

The woman sighed and opened the door wider so I could fit through.

'You'll know which one is her room, shes always playing that loud rackety music' She announced, closing the door behind me and walking into the next room.

I walked up the stairs, music was getting louder and I could establish it was Nirvana.. she has a pretty damn cool music taste.

I knocked on the door of the room it was coming from and I heard a loud sigh on the other side of the door.

'Ben, I'm really not in the mood!' I heard her yell.

I opened the door to see her lay down on the bed, her chin resting on the end of it.

'Tate what the fuck?' She moaned.

'Whos Ben? is that your boyfriend?' I asked, suddenly too afraid to know the answer.

She scoffed. 'Fuck no, hes my Dad.'

'You call your dad by his first name? I call my mom constance.. shes not much of a mother figure' I announced, determined to connect in some shape or form.. but as expected, she didn't take it.

'What do you want Tate?'

'I came to return your book' I whispered, throwing it on the bed next to her.

'How chivalrous of you, you can let yourself out' She hissed

I closed the door a little too forcefully but I was still in the room.

'Violet why are you so fucking cold towards me? All I've done it try to be friendly!' I exclaimed, taking a seat on the round, purple ottoman cornering her bed.

She sat up. 'Well why are you so fucking interested in getting to know me?!' She snapped

'I.. I dont know. You interest me, is that a bad thing?' I replied back bitterly.

'No!' Violet shrieked. 'Its a NEW thing!' She grabbed her knees and hugged them to her chest.

I sighed, I had only one plan left, and I hoped it worked.

I pulled down the sleeve of my letterman jacket and pointed to the oldest scar residing on my wrist.

'When I was 6, my dad left me with a cocksucker.. I mean a literal cocksucker, she used to suck the guy off next door all the time' I said with confidence. I didn't want to have to be ashamed, not around her.

I noticed Violet shudder and shake her head. 'Tate stop, please' She whimpered

'Why? its evident you do it to yourself too' I whispered, pulling down my sleeve.

She suddenly jolted up. 'Just get out! GET OUT!' She yelled, rocking back and forth.

I didn't know what I was going to do next, I just found myself doing it. I jumped up and walked over to where she was sitting, I pulled her legs away from her chest and I kissed her.. The kiss was full of passion and lust. I knew I wanted to do it, I just wanted to be fucking cool about it. This? This was not cool.

I spaced myself away from Violet and walked to the door, I opened it and stood on the other side without saying anything, until I was sure she was paying attention.

'I'll drive you to school tomorrow. Be outside my house at 7.40am sharp' I instructed.. and closed the door to go home.. if I could call it a home.


	5. Class Assignment

**-VIOLETS POV-**

I stood infront of my mirror, not that I cared about what anybody else saw me as.. I just needed to make sure I looked okay. I kept finding myself wanting to please that asshole neighbour of mine.

I nodded and smiled at my choice of outfit for the day, its outdated but its fucking cool in my eyes. ***Outfit she wore when she overdosed in Piggy Piggy***

'Violet honey?' I heard my mom knock on the door.

'Yeah mom?' I replied, spinning away from the mirror.. I didn't want her to get her hopes up of me maybe.. MAYBE caring about looks and all that shit, she'd fucking throw a party in my honor.

'The Langdon kid is waiting outside, he said something about a lift to school? thats awfully sweet' She smiled, hugging the door frame.

'Thanks Mom, yeah he offered so I accepted. Free rides or whatever' I smirked, grabbing my satchel from the foot of my bed and walking to the door.

My mom stood in the middle, just enough so I couldn't get out of my own room.. what was she doing?

'Hes cute right?' She grinned

I found myself blushing. 'Yeah, hes cute.' I scoffed, pushing past her. I don't think she understood the sarcasm but she didn't have to; Her head was probably clouded with images of our fucking love child.

'Hey Violet' Tate sang as I ran down to the gates.

'Tate' I nodded my head, scooting past him and into the car. I didn't want to talk to him, I felt like whatever I said could be used against me.. now that he knew.

'I thought I was meeting you outside your house.. 7.40 sharp!' I imitated, burrowing my brows.

He chuckled. 'Yeah but I couldn't wait, I was already ready. You look nice' He smiled as he looked me up and down.

I blushed. 'Just fucking drive' I scoffed, putting in my earphones, ready to block out the world.

**~10 minutes of silence~**

I pulled out my earphones, leaving Hole playing as Tate pulled up to the school.

I sighed, I couldn't be bothered with today.. I just wanted to skip for the day, maybe go to the beach..anything. I looked Tate up and down eagerly but within a couple of seconds I shook my head. Nah, he doesn't look like one to skip.

'Violet can we hang out at lunch today?' Tate asked, holding my wrist to delay my getting out of the car.

'I dont know, can we? You'd probably already be following me around' I smirked, pulling my wrist from his grip and slamming the car door behind me.

I noticed Tate shaking his head and chuckling as he closed his door behind him. 'You're a tough cookie Violet' He smiled, walking besides me towards American Literature.

I found myself laughing at his remark. 'I may be tough, but I'm no cookie' I replied, walking into the classroom. I felt giddy inside, as if this was some sort of game.. _was it?_

'Settle down class!' yelled as we took our seats. 'Ahh ! What a pleasure to actually have you here on time! I can see befriending has done you some good' He pressed on, winking in my direction.

God what was it with adults finding me and Tate so fucking.. fucking.. I dont know.. compatible!?

'Why thankyou Mr.C! Violet sure is cool' Tate sang back, causing the whole class to go 'ooooooooooooooo'

'Oh calm down on the romance ! This classroom, as warming as it may seem, is not the place' exclaimed sarcastically, closing the classroom door as he spoke.

I dont get the stupid rules in this place. If the door of the classroom is closed its supposed to mean nobody else can enter but the faculty members, what kind of shitty rule is that? and why was Tate allowed to break it all the fucking time?

'Class, I'm going to pair you up for an assignment today..' He spoke aloud.

Suddenly the whole class started to chatter and scrape back their seats; it was like I was in some sort of zoo.

'Ah ah ah! Not so quick my peasants!' laughed manically, rubbing his hands together. This guy was cool, for a teacher I mean. He wasn't as stuck up as others.. _like my linguistics teacher Mrs fucking Prince. _'I have already created some pairs, whether you like it or not, you're all going to have to get to know your classmates!' He exclaimed.

'Kevin, You will be with Chloe' He started. He got through about 5 other pairs before coming down to the last two pairs.. Me and Tate hadn't been called yet. I looked over at Tate, he was grinning like the cheshire fucking cat; I hate to say it, but it was adorable.

'Now Tate and Violet; I had originally paired you two together..'

'Alright!' I heard Tate cheer, causing me to go red in the cheeks.

scoffed and continued to finish his sentence. 'As I was saying; I HAD originally paired you two together but I don't want my class to be the reason Violet could end up being uh, knocked up. As you kids call it' He laughed to himself. 'So. Violet you are with Mason and Tate, you're with Stephanie.'

I didn't think this would happen, but I actually felt disappointed.

I grabbed my things from under my desk and dragged my feet to Mason's table. I've never spoken to anybody in this class other than Tate; I'm very much introverted so I don't know how I'm supposed to do these kinds of things. He looked cool though, quite attractive If I can say so myself.. Hes a grunge kid, I could tell. He had shaggy brown hair and the darkest brown eyes, He had a low v neck shirt on with dog tags hanging from his neck and black skinny jeans paired with some black all stars, old and worn like mine. I eyed his dark flannel shirt he had on, I wanted it, I wanted it bad. I kinda appreciated that he was socially grunge, he didn't need to hide it.. although Tate did.

'Sup, I'm Violet' I huffed, dropping into a nearby chair.

'Mason' He smirked. He had the cutest fucking smile ever, his lip curled up like an orange peel and he had the biggest dimples.

I guess I was staring for a while because he said something, again. 'I like your style' He commented, looking me up and down.

I smiled. 'Why thankyou Mason' I chuckled.

I felt eyes burning into the back of my head, practically fucking boring into my skull; I spun around. Tate was staring at me, I knew the girl he was working with, She was called Stephanie Boggs, she'd approached me in the hallway once to ask me where I got my accessories or some shit.

I instantly turned back around to see Mason looking at Tate.

'You know him?' He asked, bringing his attention back to me.

'Yeah, he's my neighbour' I scoffed, pulling out a pad and pencil.

'Alrighty then' He laughs. Within a split second I watched him grab my pad from my grib.

'Hey!' I exclaimed

'These are pretty cool, I love the Kurt and Courtney drawings' He complimented, flipping through page after page.

'Thanks' I smiled, pulling the pad back.

'I like Nirvana too, and Hole; although I definitely think Courtney stole a few of Kurt's unpublished songs. You can just tell y'know?' He picked up.

'Oh god, definitely!' I exclaimed, excited to be talking to somebody who for one, didn't know my secret so I didn't have a reason to be afraid.

He laughed at my enthusiasm. 'You know, You should listen to Morrissey' He suggested

I scoffed, although I guess he didn't know me that well..yet. 'Morrissey is the fucking shit, I love him' I announced.

'Well well.. You are an interesting girl Violet Harmon' He winked, sitting upright in his seat.

'How'd you know my last name?' I questioned, eager for our conversation to continue.

'Your pad, It had your name on the inside cover' He responded.

'Ahh' I smiled to myself, looking at my feet.. I didn't know how to continue this conversation.. I was never any good at socialising.

'Violet?' I heard him choke up, he sounded nervous.

'Mason' I replied sarcastically, causing him to laugh._ He was so cute.._

'Do you think, You could perhaps accompany me to a soiree tonight?' He asked politely, winking at me whilst taking a drink from his water bottle.. and to pull the whole posh act off, he even lifted his little fucking finger whilst doing it. I couldn't help but laugh at how cheesy he was being, it was so fucking adorable.**  
**

'Soiree?' I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He threw his empty water bottle into the bin nearby and turned back to me. 'Oh you know.. a shindig, a bash, a riot, a blowout..' He dragged on

'So a party?' I laughed, a little too loudly.

'Yeah, a party' He grinned.

'I would love to Mason' I responded.

**-TATES POV-  
**

I watched Violet drag herself closer towards me, but instead to that Mason kid at the back of the classroom. God that sucks! I thought Mr.C would've been cool about it, I even showed up to class on time for gods sake!

Stephanie sat down beside me, or so I think she just did, she could've been there for 5 minutes or 10 for all I care.. I just wanted to be paired with Violet, I couldn't even take my eyes off of the two until Stephanie spoke up.

'So uh, are you dating anyone? Like that Violet girl?' I heard Stephanie question

I turned to look at her. 'I'm not dating her' I hissed.

She instantly recoiled. 'Jeesh, don't bite my fucking head off'

'I'm sorry Stephanie, Or Steph.. whatever.. I'm just not in the best mood right now' I responded. I really was sorry for snapping at her like that, I've never spoken to her before, I guess she was only trying to be friendly.

I turned my attention back to Violet and Mason.. They were clearly flirting, which fucking pissed me off. Why couldn't she act like that around me? what the fuck has he got that I haven't?! I felt anger raise inside of my body and I knew what that meant. I could snap at any second. And I fucking felt like it when I heard him ask her to the big party tonight.. Who the fuck did he think he was?! Violet was supposed to be my girl, not his. And to make matters worse, She fucking said yes. What the fuck?!

I was planning on inviting her tonight as my plus one.. I was going to ask her, I was actually going to put myself out there and ask her when I drove her home. Ugh god! Screw for not pairing us together! If I could, I'd fucking put him in a wheelchair right about now.

I snapped my head back around to look at Stephanie. 'Stephanie, come to a party with me tonight?' I questioned, putting on my charm.

'You mean the party Mason asked Violet to? like literally a second ago?' She responded

'Yeah, coincidentally' I scoffed. She wasn't about to turn me down was she? Fucking hell that'd make me look lame. I mean, I'm probably already going to get shit from my track mates for asking the goth to the party in the first place, but this wasn't about them, or Stephanie; as harsh as that may be.._ its for her._

'Ofcourse!' She squealed, pulling me into a big hug.

I chuckled and patted her back for a few seconds before pulling away.

'Awesome, I'll pick you up at 7' I smiled, jumping out of my chair.

I knew it was mean to leave Stephanie to do the assignment on her own, but I wasn't sticking around in this class if I had to watch Mason flirt with my girl.. I'd get back at him eventually.

' , where do you think you're going?' I heard Mr.C question as I reached the door.

My eyes travelled over to Violet's, who were already attached to me. I shuddered at the eye contact.. _She was everything I needed, Why couldn't I be the same for her?_

'Out' I hissed, my eyes never leaving Violet's before I slammed the door behind me.


	6. Intoxicated

**AUTHORS NOTE: Guys! I love your reviews! please continue ! Sorry for slow updates, I'm doing my best to update quickly. By the way, I haven't decided on whether the 'murderhouse' Violet lives in actually has ghosts in, or that its just a rumour? what do you think?**

**-VIOLETS POV-**

'aaand I'm ready' I smiled to myself, checking my outfit in the mirror.

My mom walked through the door, luckily just after I finished checking myself out.

'Oh Violet you look pretty!' She sang, holding her hands to her heart. Yep, she finally got what she wanted.. a daughter who dressed sort of normal.

***Outfit Violet wore in afterbirth whilst hanging decorations on the christmas tree***

'Thanks mom' I scoffed, fixing on a little bit of mascara.

'So is it Tate? The Langdon boy.. that you're getting dolled up for?' She questioned eagerly

'No!' I yelled, throwing my mascara on the floor. I dont know why I got so angry, something just sparked inside of me.. I couldn't explain it.

'Right. Well then, I suppose I should tell you there's a car parked out front, I'm assuming its for you.' She whispered in response, pulling back a netted curtain.

'I'll see you later then' I murmured, running down stairs and through the garden.

'Hey Vi, You look nice' Mason announced as I reached his car.. it was pretty cool actually.. I mean not as cool as a chevy impala 67' like Tate, but still cool.

'Thanks Mason, You're looking damn flashy yourself' I laughed. 'Now lets go and get intoxicated!' I sang, jumping into the passenger seat of his '53 rusty red Chevy truck.

**-10 minutes of music and laughter in Masons truck- **

I could already hear the music blasting from the house as I got out of the truck.. I've never really been to one of these, I dont exactly know what is socially acceptable and whats not.. but what the fuck do I care.

'Do you want a drink Vi?' Mason asked, hanging our coats up on the coat rack as we entered the house.

'Fuck yeah' I grinned.

I watched him walk down the hallway to what I can only assume is the kitchen, I didn't want to move until he got back, fuck knows who'd I'd run into. And then it happened. _He_ walked through the door with Stephanie fucking Boggs. _Are you kidding me? _

He instantly noticed me standing by the coat rack, I watched him turn to Stephanie; 'Could you be a babe and check if the other track guys are in the kitchen?' He purred, smirking a little. If he had said that to me I would've kicked him in the nuts right there and then, he can check himself for fucks sake! But no.. not Stephanie, she instantly ran towards the kitchen.

'So, you're into Mason Foxx now?' He questioned, leaning close enough towards me that I could practically smell the flavour of the gum he was chewing.

'As a matter of fact, I am' I responded nonchalantly, refusing to look him in the eyes.

He was about to say something else before Stephanie abruptly appeared inbetween the two of us. 'Nope, But some other guy said they're upstairs' She grinned, wrapping her arm around his.

He pulled away, 'Nice one, probably doing some speed or something. You wanna go grab some?' He winked at Stephanie.

'Oh sure yeah.. speed.. yeah!' She stuttered, her smile still managing to hold strong.

Tate chuckled and turned back to me, closer, to whisper in my ear. 'I'll be speaking to you later' He purred.

But before he pulled away, he kissed me on the neck. I couldn't help but shudder.

'You can fucking try' I scoffed, watching him walk up the stairs.

Not long after, Mason arrived back with two drinks in his hands.

'What are these?' I asked, taking a sip before even waiting for answer. I say sip... I mean gulp.

'Vodka and coke' He chuckled, pulling my glass away from my mouth. 'Slow down Vi'

'Slow down? Why? I wanna get fucked!' I cheered, finishing off the glass already.

Mason laughed. 'Cheers to that!' He downed the rest of his drink. This night, was going to be interesting.

**-3 hours later, everybody at the party is still drinking, already drunk.-**

'You what?!' I yelled, hitting Mason in the arm playfully.

We were sat on the upstairs window frame, which was pretty much a couch, I wish I had one of these at home. We were both falling over slightly, obviously drunk.. but I didn't care. We were having fun! I hadn't seen Tate or Stephanie again so far, again.. I didn't care.

'Yeah! I really do!' He replied back bubbly.

'I bet you wont' I slurred, leaning back against the wall.

'Oh really?' He chuckled, throwing his empty foam cup to the floor.

'Really.' I winked, I couldn't stop laughing, I was having a great time for my first proper house party.

'I doubt it Foxx, You don't seem ballsy enough' I laughed

And thats when he did it. He pressed himself against me, one hand on my hip and one hand against the wall.. just over my head.

'Try me.' He whispered into my ear fiercely, before landing his hot lips on mine.

Ofcourse I kissed him back, I liked him.. I actually liked him. The kiss got heated and tense.. it seemed like we were going on for minutes on end, until somebody shouted something.

'Get on it Masooooooon!' A Jock yelled, running past us both, patting him on the back as he passed.

I watched the jock run into one of the rooms and I watched another one come out.. _Tate._

I couldn't really tell if it was Tate, I was intoxicated.. maybe I was just seeing what I wanted to see.

Before I could make out who it really was, or if it was actually him, Masons lips were on mine again.

'Mmm Violet' He moaned, pressing harder against my body.

'Mason' I gasped as he moved from my lips to my neck.. fuck. I felt weak in the knees.

I felt him sucking on my neck for a couple of seconds.. it was euphoric. I didn't even notice somebody approach until Mason was knocked to the ground.

'You stay away from her! You hear me?!' I heard a familiar voice growl. _Tate._

'What the fuck man!' Mason snapped, jumping up onto his feet again.

'I said, stay the fuck away from her.' Tate responded, He was stood infront of me, as if he was guarding me. Who the fuck did he think he was?

'Tate what the fuck, don't be such an asshole!' I yelled, pushing him out of my way.

'Violet, we're leaving.' He growled, grabbing my wrist.

'No!' I screamed, pulling away and coincidentally, falling into Mason's embrace.

'Violet..' Tate murmured. His eyes were as black as coal.. they were dark. I'd never seen this side of him before.. but it was attractive, I couldn't not be attracted to him, I don't know why.

'Tate, You didn't ask me to come tonight, Mason did.' I spat back coldly.

'I was going to ask you! God damnit Vi! I was going to!' Tate yelled, gripping at his hair.

'No you weren't. You asked Stephanie..' I murmured. 'Talking of.. where is she?' I asked curiously.

'I'm here' I heard her slur from an open doorway to one of the rooms.

I looked over.. she was half naked. _What the fuck?!_

'Tate are you coming back to bed? We never finished' She sulked, pulling hair out of the corners of her mouth.

I scoffed. 'You know what, fuck you Tate.' I growled, running down the stairs. I didn't care about Mason or anybody anymore.. I had to get out of there.

I cant believe he was doing.. things with stephanie! And he had the fucking nerve to go crazy over a kiss?! Asshole.

I had already made it halfway down the street before I heard footsteps approaching behind me.. running footsteps.

'Mason, I just want to walk home' I murmured, hugging myself as I continued walking.

A hand grabbed a hold of my shoulder and turned me around. It wasn't Mason.. it was Tate.


	7. Late

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm very sorry, updates will continue to be slow, i have a lot of things on my plate right now, i hope you understand! keep leaving reviews though! thankyou lovelies.**

**PS/ I listened to 'If you were here' by the Cary Brothers whilst writing this.**

**VIOLET:**

'What the fuck do you want Tate?' I hissed, doing my best not to tumble over.. i guess i was more intoxicated than I thought.

'Vi, Vi listen to me' He pleaded, his hot hands making home on my own.

I felt my whole body throb.. I had an urge, an urge I fucking needed to come to terms with.

'Why should I listen to you? You're a fucking hypocrite Tate! Going crazy about me making out with Mason yet you were fucking stephanie in the next room!' I screamed. He was clearly taken back by the outburst.

He was about to reply until a bunch of his fucking stupid jock friends ran outside to see the commotion, Tate noticed and turned to stare at them.

'Leave it Tate, the chicks depressing anyway!' One of them hollered, spilling his drink all over himself.. fucking asshole.

'Yeah man! Leave grunge girl to mope all she wants, Chloe's stripping!' Another asshole called out. Thats it, I'm fucking done. I don't mope over anyone.. no fucking way.

He spun his head back around, I wasn't going to look like the girl who fell at his knees if he apologised, so I couldn't hear it.

I raised my hand and slapped him right across the face. I was angry.. I was made to look like a fool, so fuck him, and fuck Mason. I don't need a fucking guy, I don't need anyone.

I turned on my heel and ran.. I just ran. I had to get out of there.

**-Monday morning- **

I hadn't spoken to Tate for the rest of the weekend.. I didn't see him either, I stayed in my bedroom, curtains down, music blasting. I didn't eat, I didn't talk to my parents.. lets face it, I was depressed. The guy who I stupidly thought could pull me out of that darkness just dropped me off at the bottom.

I took a big breath as I reached my American Lit class.. I was 30 minutes late, so everybody should be here, which makes things shit. I don't want to see either Tate or Mason; although Mason did nothing wrong, I just ran away like a little bitch.

' ! You're 30 minutes late' exclaimed as I strolled in.

'No shit' I mumbled, not taking my eyes from the floor as I slumped down in my seat. I knew Tate was infront of me.. I knew he was staring at me.

'I won't accept that language in my classroom Violet!' I heard him yell, slamming a fist on his desk.. thats when I looked up.

The whole class was staring at me. 'Then maybe I should leave' I groaned, scraping my chair back.

'I agree .' He snapped back.

'Fine, Bye.' I scoffed, slamming the door behind me as I left.

Only seconds after the door had slammed behind me, I heard more noise from the classroom.

'Well, I'm off' a familiar voice laughed loudly, followed by a chair scraping.

' ! Sit back down.' instructed

'No can do Mr.C, I was starting to get pins and needles in my ass. Can't have that happening!' I heard the voice chuckle, getting closer to the door.

The door swung open and I jumped back.. Tate.

'Tate what are you doing?' I questioned, slightly amused.

'I wanted to see you' He replied warmly

I was flattered, but memories from the weekend flooded over me like a tidal wave. I was cold again.

'Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to see you?' I scoffed, walking further down the corridor.

I heard him jog a little to catch up with me.

'Vi, I need to apologise about the weekend' He pleaded, pushing me against a locker.

I was a little aroused.. being this close to him.. him needing me.

'I dont want to hear it Tate!' I whispered, loud enough for a couple of people around us to hear.

We were getting looked at, obviously. Not because a guy had a girl pressed up to the locker but because it was Tate Langdon.. Track star. The most popular guy in school holding ME up against a locker.

'Tate people are staring..' I whispered, pushing him away, but he only pressed me up harder.

'I dont care. I fucking dont. I need you to talk to me, I need to talk to you..' He whispered into my ear, his hot breath making sweat beads fall down my ear lobe.

'Well if its okay with you, I dont want the whole hallways attention on me.' I snapped, pushing him back violently.

I rushed through a now large crowd to get to the entrance, I decided I was going to skip today, I couldn't be bothered anymore.. thing is, I needed Tate for his car.

Thankfully, he had followed me.

'Tate. I want a favour' I exclaimed, spinning around.

'Anything, God Violet.. anything!' He smiled happily, causing me to smile back.

'I wanna get out of here.. Drive me?'

'Fuck yeah' He grinned, grabbing hold of my hand and pulling me towards his car.

'Where to?' He asked once we were both settled in.

I smirked.

'Do you believe in ghosts?'

**AN: Again, sorry for this super short chapter but I have a bunch going on. I've decided to have the ghosts in this story, for that little something. Keep reviewing! Thankyou, sorry again xD**


	8. Understanding

**-VIOLETS POV-**

'Ghosts? I don't think so' Tate scoffed.

'They're real y'know' I chuckled to myself, bringing the window down to its peak, it was so fucking hot in this car.

'Don't sweat out a bath' He chuckled, closing his window and mine. 'We're pretty much here' He followed on, bringing his car to a halt. We were here, at my house.

'Follow me' I grinned, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door, right down into the basement.

'Jeesh, your basement is creepy' He whispered whilst I was fondling around for the lightswitch.

'What, is the trackstar scared?' I giggled as I showed him to a seat on the cold floor.

'Oh suck a fat one' He scoffed. 'Where are your parents?' He asked

'They're out for the whole week, at my aunt Jo's' I responded quickly, rooting through a box nearby.

'Cool, what're you looking for?' He purred, fuck. His voice makes my knees shake.

'An ouija board' I smirked, spinning around once I had grabbed it.

I set the ouija board down and sat on the opposite end.

'you have to put your fingers on the other side' I instructed

'I dont believe in that shit' Tate laughed out loud.

'But..Charles is gonna answer all your questions. he used to live here.' I announced, watching his face for any sign of fear. 'And what I'm about to tell you might scare you.. to death.' I whispered, staring into his chocolate eyes.

'I can take it' He scoffed, rolling his eyes to the back of his head and back.

'Well..' I took a big breath before starting. 'Doctor Charles Montgomery built this house and here, in this basement is where he worked' I announced, pointing to a spot just ahead of the two of us. 'Charles was a doctor to the stars but he was also a drug addict and his wife Nora wasn't going to let that get in the way of her lifestyle, so he had a little secret.. a side business to take care of girls who didn't wanna be in trouble anymore.. this went on and one until one day, one girl couldn't keep the secret to herself and she told her boyfriend what happened..'

'Go on' Tate whispered eagerly

I smiled at his fondness. I had suddenly forgiven him for everything that had happened, I was just happy... Happy that he was here.

'the boyfriend rang up the Montgomery residence and Nora answered the phone, insisting on the fact that nobody should be calling them at that hour.. but all the boyfriend said was an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. Nora was adamant she wouldn't tolerate this nonsense any longer, but he hung up the phone. She turned to Charles and told him she just had the most peculiar conversation.. and then she knew. She ran all the way to her baby boy's bedroom, and he was gone.' I whispered eerily across the ouija board.

'Why?' Tate questioned

'The boyfriend wanted revenge. So he kidnapped Charles and Nora's baby. Terrified, the doctor and the lady waited for the ransom to come to an end.. Until one day, a knock on the door broke the silence of the Montgomery household, and Charles approached the door sternly and was welcomed by two police officers, who had hold.. a box of evidence, which to their horror was their baby boy, Thaddeus.' I took a deep breath, ready to start again.

'Driven insane by grief the doctor used all his experience and surgical skills to try and cheat death. Nora came down to this very basement, holding a beautiful laced sheet, in which she wanted to bury their son in.. but when she reached Charles' lab she was overcome with horror. What he had created was ungodly and monstrous and even after that tragic act.. that thing remained.. down here, to this day.' I announced, still searching his curious face for a hint of horror.

'Oh my god..' Tate whispered heavily

_Had I done it? Had I scared him?_

'You are so full of shit! I don't believe a word that has come out of your mouth' Tate laughed, pushing the ouija board to the side before jumping to his feet.

I scoffed as he held his hand out to help me up, but I still accepted.

'Fine, where do you wanna go?' I questioned, patting dust from my rear area.

'I know.. Lets go to my spot' He purred, dragging me up the stairs.

**-20 Minutes later- **

'The beach, really? How sensitive can you get' I smirked as we both lay down on the beach, sand caressing our bare feet.

'Hey, You said you wouldn't judge me when we were in the car' He snapped back, hurt.

I didn't mean to upset him, I was only messing around.

'I know.. Sorry. Why'd you come here anyway?' I asked eagerly, rolling to my side so we were both facing eachother.

'You really wanna hear my deep emotional bullshit?' He questioned, blowing sand away from my nose.. we were so close to eachother.

'Emotions aren't bullshit, they just show weakness.' I announced, I couldn't look away from his fucking eyes.

'Is that why you're made of stone?' He chuckled lightly.

'Don't be an asshole.' I hissed.

'Sorry' He mumbled, his fingers making drawings in the small patch of sand between us.

'No.. its fine' I smiled weakly. I just wasn't used to somebody speaking to me for this long.. somebody actually wanting to be around me. My fucking wall keeps coming up, then breaking down whenever I fucking look at him.

He smiled back.

'So tell me, Why'd you come here?' I asked again, falling back on track.

He sighed. 'I used to come here... when the world closed in and got so small I couldn't breathe. I'd look out at the ocean, and I'd think... "Yo, douche bag, high school counts for jack shit." Kurt Cobain, Quentin Tarantino, Brando, DeNiro, Pacino, all high school dropouts. I... hate high school. So I'd come here and I'd look out at this vast, limitless expanse. Then it's like, that's your life, man. You can do anything, could be anything. Screw high school. That's... it's just a blip in your timeline. Don't get stuck there.' He mumbled. When he finished he looked up at me, presumably for a reaction and thats when I realised.. He wasn't just a track star who thinks he has problems when really everything is fucking fabulous.. He WAS a trackstar who had problems, Nothing was great.. And I remembered. Right there and then, I remembered. He calls his Mom by her first name, he obviously has mommy issues. Maybe we were more alike than I originally thought.

'Wow' I whispered breathlessly

'Stupid huh' He huffed, sitting up ever so slightly.

'Tate.. no. Wow.. I had no idea' I responded

'Maybe if you actually let me speak to you every once in a while, You'd get the memo' He whispered quietly under his breath, playing with a loose thread from his letterman jacket.

I wasn't even angry at the dig he made.. I was hurt, but I was hurt that I didn't have the decency to listen to the guy earlier than now.. I had to make that change, he had to have someone to speak to that wasn't a fucking therapist, thankfully he had no idea my dad was a shrink.

'You know what, you're right. I've been an ass, but I have every fucking right to be, y'know? But that still doesn't excuse how much of a bitch I've been.' I announced, jumping up from the sand.

'Vi, you're not a bitch' He rushed to defend my own accusations, standing up.

He was taller than me, by far.

'Depends on your definition' I smirked

'Shush' He laughed, which brought a smile to my face.

'3.30, tomorrow. After school finishes, I'll meet you here. We can talk' I suggested.

'I'd like that Violet Harmon' He smiled sweetly.


	9. Waiting

**AUTHORS NOTE: I promise I'll soon do a chapter in Tate's POV. Thankyou for reviews! Its what keeps me writing. Thankyou c:**

**-VIOLETS POV- **

Thursday night.. so fucking tired. All I could do was stare up at my bland ass ceiling and think about boys. _Boys! _One boy in fucking particular. Why does he have to be so handsome? I swear he's the devil. They can be beautiful because they used to be Gods favourite.. Tate has a dark side.. I know he does. I can see it in his eyes. Should I be scared? Ugh.

*Buzz*

'Who the fuck is texting me at 2.50am' I mumbled to myself, fiddling around my bed for my phone.. Tate.

'Hey Vi- you up?'

I found myself texting back quickly- and eagerly. He makes me feel so fucking goofy.

'I don't sleep. Sup Langdon?'

*Buzz*

'Nothin, bored as fuck'

I couldn't even reply before he sent another text.. maybe he was just as eager as I was..

'Look out your window! :P'

I couldn't even start to comprehend as to why I did what he told me to do, it was stupid but I felt excited and fuzzy. _Fuzzy? No fucking way I need to stop acting like this._

I pulled my curtain away from the window and looked straight forward.. He was there, waving at me from his own window.. what a complete douche.

'Tate what do you want?' I yelled coldy, trying my best to hide my utter surprise and happiness that he was there.

He sulked for a few seconds before finally answering me. 'Can I come over? Constance and Larry are completely grossing me out right now'

I sighed with all my might. 'Sure, there's a key under the matt' I shot back just as I closed my window and curtains.

**-5 minutes later-**

The door swung open and hit my wall with a loud bang.

'You have to respect the house Tate! You'll make the ghosts angry' I smirked

He scoffed, slamming the door behind him before doing a run and a jump to land next to me on the bed.

'Its 3am Tate, We have school tomorrow y'know' I reminded him, though his fat fucking grin didn't drop.

'Since when do you care about school? Besides, I brought some clothes anyway' Tate replied, lifting up his bag from his side.

'Oh so you're staying over now? I thought you were just visiting' I asked innocently, I was fucking jumping around on the inside.

'Nah, they'll be at it all night, Constance is a major alcoholic, its shitty that Addie and Beau have to put up with that crap' He whispered, suddenly his smile finally dropped.

'How come you dont?' I asked, genuinely interested.

'Me? I'm man enough to put that bitch and her dog in their place.. Addie.. Addie and Beau don't do that, she's got them believing that if they ever thought about leaving, they'd be kicked to the curb because of their.. appearances.' He replied instantly, his tone immutable.

'Your mom didn't bring Addie or Beau over when she introduced her family, she didn't even mention she had any other children but a blonde, perfect boy' I blurted out, quite frankly pissed off.

'Don't call her that, she'll never be my mom.' He snapped, sitting up straight against my metal bar head rest.

'Sorry' I mumbled.

He looked at me for a few seconds, his face softening.. he knew I didn't mean to cause tension, he knew.. He smiled weakly before starting a new sentence.

'And Beau and Addie, they're not normal as she would put it. Addie has downs syndrome and Beau is disfigured. But they're both fucking amazing people y'know? all Constance cares about is their fucking beauty. If her children aren't beautiful she's embarrassed. She won't even let Beau out of the house! He has it worse than Addie.. I know that but that doesn't mean she should be attacked by her own fucking mother.' He announced, his face creasing with hurt and upset.

'Thats horrible' I whispered, I felt numb. I completely judged Tate as some asshole jock who has everything.. shit I think he has it worse than I do.

'I know.'

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just staring right ahead.. we were both broken, I know that now.

'I'll show you the comfiest guest room we have' I abruptly announced, jumping off the bed.

My feet spent a few seconds on the hardwood floor until they were flung up into the air.. Tate had pulled me back onto the bed, but my fucking ankle suffered a hit from the bed base.

'Whoa, not cool Tate' I sulked, rubbing my ankle better.

'I'd rather stay here..' He purred, pulling me into a passionate kiss.

I didn't come back up from his lips for air, and I didn't want to. This was hot.. this was passionate. I wasn't going to break that off because my lungs have a short air capacity. He kissed me harder as he lay me down on the bed, my body turned away from my door.. He perched his body over mine, his warm hand caressing my waist and the other on the mattress, helping him stay perched above me.

'Tate' I gasped when he moved his tongue and hot mouth down to my neck, he bit.. hard.

'Shhh Vi, don't worry about a thing' I heard him growl into my neck.

'But Tate' I moaned.

And then I remembered.

'No Tate.. Tate stop' I fought with myself, pushing him away from me.

'Whaa, Vi what's wrong?' He asked, hurt and puzzled.

'Tate nothing.. nothing was wrong with that.. that was _great_.' I sighed in remembrance to his mouth on mine

'Then what?' He asked again

'I'm just.. I'm just not ready Tate' I whimpered, pulling my legs up to my chest.

'Its cool Vi, I understand.. Not ready for the hot beef injection' He chuckled loudly, attacking my sides with tickles, causing me to fucking spasm all over the bed.

We were in laughing fits for 5 minutes until he spoke again.

'Vi, I like you okay? I think you're fucking awesome. I wanna wait for you' He announced.

'I like you too, Tate' I smiled, staring up at my ceiling.. but this time it wasn't bland.. I was happy.


	10. Desolation

**AUTHORS NOTE: Just a warning there is a brutal part in this story- it involves self harming. If you don't like it, please just skip past.**

**-VIOLETS POV-**

I yawned and looked over at my clock.. 7am. Not too late.

Tate looked so fucking adorable, sleeping at my side. We had stayed up until 5am watching old horror movies, I loved that shit and amazingly enough, so did he. I melted every time he moved, or scrunched his nose. I was definitely an observant person and I had definitely noticed that cute fucking freckle on the end of his nose.. I decided now would be a better time than any to get the fuck up, otherwise I'd stare at him for the rest of my natural born life, he was too beautiful to be true.. something had to be wrong with him.

I slipped off the bed, hoping to the non-existent god that I wouldn't wake Tate up by making the floorboards creak. I made it off the bed in silence, but Tates phone slipped from the duvet onto the floor, it didn't make too much of a noise.

'Shit' I muttered, bending over to pick it up. The screen flashed as I turned it around to check for any cracks. I couldn't help but read the text that had flashed over his iPhone screen.

Some girl called Chloe.. 'Babe, you haven't replied for a couple of hours. Everything okay? Come over later tonight for a booty call, love you xx' I re-read the text over and over in my mind to make sense of it. Does Tate have a fucking girlfriend?

_Chloe.. Chloe.. that name rings a bell_.. and then I remembered. There was a girl called Chloe that was stripping at the party, I swear I heard one of the asshole jocks say that.

Ugh what an asshole! He was just like those fucking numbhead jocks. I don't know why I thought he was any different. Did he just make up that horrible shit about Constance so he could make me think he was like me? I knew it. I fucking knew it. Nothing can ever be perfect.

My blood was boiling, I had to make sure Tate wasn't in my sight, I was so fucking close to pouncing on the son of a bitch.. Ugh! I threw the phone on the bed and ran into my bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind me.

I slid down the door and held my knees tightly to my chest. I had no idea what to do, or what to think.. I was fucked up, again. Last night.. Last night I was pulled out of the darkness, and now I'm smack bang in the centre again.

I looked around the bathroom, I knew what I was looking for.. and I knew where it was.

I jumped up and walked right over to the sink basis and fiddled around underneath, I felt it.. and pulled it up to the light. My only razor left..

I took a big inhale and scrunched up my eyes as I dragged the sharp end over my wrist.. It stung for a couple of seconds before I was numb. Too numb to care.

**-40 MINUTES LATER-**

I dried my hair, watching my reflection. I had to grab a shower, that way Tate doesn't question why I was in here for so long.. I couldn't let him know what I did.. especially considering he was in the next room, he'd go crazy. Or would he? Maybe him caring was all a part of his act.

I opened the door to the bathroom, I was in a towel but I still felt numb, I didn't give a shit anymore. My cut wrist was hidden by my other arm, I might not give a shit about anything right now, but that still doesn't mean I was up for a lecture.

Tate was sat on my bed, already dressed and ready. I caught him looking me up and down, smiling like a fucking idiot. I almost, ALMOST forgot about everything, I almost ran into his arms, I almost kissed him on the spot.

But no, the text popped back up into my head.. I was angry again.

I snapped. 'Could you maybe not look at me, thanks. Bathroom is free now, brush your teeth or whatever.'

Tate was clearly taken back by the outburst. I knew he tried to stammer something out but it was evident he decided not to.

'I'll be waiting in the car Vi' He murmurs, grabbing his bag and leaving the room.

Once he had left, I let out a big breath that I didn't even know I was holding.. that was torment.

I rushed getting ready, being careful not to disrupt my now settling cuts. Any sudden brushes or scratches, the blood clots would break and I would bleed again.

I spun around infront of my mirror, checking every single angle of my body. I was wearing distressed jeans, my baggy kinks shirt and my mustard yellow cardigan and military boots. I looked fine, in my opinion. But the only person I'd ever wanted to please was Tate, he can fuck right off now. I dress for me, and only me.

I jumped into the passenger seat of the car, I wasn't planning on talking.. and I didn't. Nobody did.. for the whole car ride.

**-10 MINUTES LATER {IN SILENCE}-**

We walked to American Lit in silence, not a single word was spoken. The class hadn't been told to enter the classroom yet, which was weird. Maybe Mr.C was late.. that'd be interesting.

I noticed Mason approaching me as he got near the classroom, I guess this would be the only time he thought he'd be able to speak to me, due to me not being anywhere near him in class.

'Yo, Dude can I have a moment alone with Violet?' He asked Tate smugly.

Tate scoffs and leant against the wall behind me, not moving. What an asshole, I knew he was trying to be smug to Mason.. this was my chance to stab him back.

Mason rolled his eyes at Tate's immaturity, or so I should assume.

'Yeah we can talk.' I announced, making my voice heard. I moved further down the corridor before turning around to make sure Mason was following. I noticed Mason smirking at Tate.. and I didn't even care. I was royally pissed off with Tate right now.

'Whats up Mason?' I questioned

'Vi.. I wanted to actually go on a date with you. This is a bit forward but I knew I'd be a pussy about it any other way.. The party wasn't the best, I just.. can I have another chance?' He pleaded.

I looked over at Tate in the corner of my eye and saw Stephanie is talking to him, laughing and hitting him on the shoulder.. _flirting_. Already. I was gone for what, a minute or so? if even that. Thought his eyes were locked on me, I could definitely be certain of that._  
_

'Sure. I'd like that.' I smiled, answering with no hesitation.

Mason lit up, but I wasn't gonna stick around for him to start thanking me.. that would just be a major turn off.

I walked into class and took my seat as Tate took his infront of me. It wasn't even 10 seconds later before he turned around.

'So what did that fag want?' He laughed lightly

'That fag, asked me on a date' I replied nonchalantly, pulling my book and pen out of my satchel.

Tate was clearly trying to hide his frustration.. I enjoyed that. 'What did you say?' He asked, more persistent this time.

'I said yes' I replied, placing my pen and book on the desk before returning my eye contact.

'Yes?' He asked, as if he didn't hear me in the first place.

'Did I stutter?' I rolled my eyes.

'No.. No you didn't.' He murmured.

'I didn't think so.' I scoffed

'Violet why are you being such a bitch? I don't understand you. One day you're fine with me and we can talk to eachother but the next you're completely fucking cold!' Tate exclaimed, loud enough for only me to hear.

My blood started to boil again. Who the fuck did he think he was? saying that I was the asshole here. That son of a bitch, he only makes me want to piss him off more.

'Like you're any easier to understand' I muttered under my breath, trying not to lose control of my emotions.

'What the fuck are you going on about?' He asked

'Oh I don't know.. One day you're telling me you like me but the next you have a girlfriend?' I spat.

'Gir.. Girlfriend? You're crazy Violet. I don't have a girlfriend.' He laughed

'I'm fucking glad you're finding this funny. Asshole, Leave me alone' I hissed

'Vi..' He started

'No. Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you, do you understand me now? I think I'm being pretty fucking clear.' I snapped, picking up my bag and moving to the spare desk on the other side of the room. I couldn't be near him, I'd lose my shit.


	11. Therapy

**-Tates POV-**

I slammed my bedroom door behind me and I was welcomed with a big scent of musk and heavy hearted light. I didn't bother turning the light on, nah. My fucking window slits are all the light I need. I threw my bag across the room with such strength it knocked my lamp over. Not that I gave a shit- It hadn't had a lightbulb in it for 4 fucking years.

I haven't seen Violet for the rest of the day. Fuck! The last thing I needed was for Violet to leave.. to leave me. I needed her. She was my fucking light in this goddamn horror show. Girlfriend?! I don't have a fucking girlfriend. What could possibly make her have that shitty idea about me. I haven't had a girlfriend since 5th grade and even then I wouldn't count Alicia May as a girlfriend. I want a girlfriend, I want Violet to be my girlfriend. I haven't had these fucking feelings before and now I can't show them. Now I can't express them. Now I can't lay Violet down on the bed and make her purr like a little kitten.

Ugh! I'm going insane. The voices.. the voices won't stop. '_Kill yourself_' '_Kill her_' They need to stop!

I hit my head with frustration- my blonde locks flying all over the place. I needed Violet, she stopped this bullshit from happening. She stopped me going insane.

I know I wasn't a very happy person- no. I was numb, I was always numb. This shit ass fucking sport I do? Track is just a distraction. I like running.. I like knowing I can run from all this bullshit if it ever gets too crazy, I like to think of myself as a bird. I like birds.. they can fly away when shit gets crazy.. I like that. But what does that make me? a coward? no fucking way. I'm no coward. I don't run from this hellhole because I'm considerate. I can't leave Addy and Beau to put up with Constance's constant neglect.. I had to be there to look after them.. I had to. But who the fuck was going to look after me? I fucking need her! Then I realised. I know what she fucking saw.. I know what made Violet mad at me.. Chloe. I read the text from Chloe just before I got home, How the fuck didn't I realise? I don't like Chloe. I just.. I bury my fucking sorrows in her tiny little pussy. I want to shoot her in the fucking head. I know that makes me an asshole but I don't care. I was numb, I never cared... until she moved in next door.

I screamed to the top of my lungs and before I could stop myself... BAM. There was a new hole in my wall. I looked down at my knuckles and they were cut and bleeding.. good. I deserved to be hurt. I deserve to be hurt a million times over for hurting Violet even once.

I have to sort this out, once and for all. I have to go to Violets.

I swung open my bedroom door to see Addy stood timidly by the stairs- she must have heard the bang.

'Addy, I'm okay' I gritted through my teeth, hoping my anger wouldn't resurface. I know that scares Addy, I never want to scare Addy.

'No you're not' She sulked, before looking down at her feet and walking slowly down the stairs.

Shit. Shit Shit Shit. I have to get out of here before Constance practically verbally beats the information out of Addy.. If she knew I had punched another fucking hole in the wall- thats it. I get hounded for weeks.

I sprinted down the stairs and swung open my front door- out into fresh air. I was way to fast for Constance to start screaming at me, she knew I wouldn't listen. I made it to the Harmon's door and banged on it with my recently raw knuckles- I forgot.

I was wincing in pain when the door was answered by Mr. Harmon

'Tate, how can I help you' He asked, his voice rough. Bullshit, he can't be a strong figure for Violet to look up to, he's been crying. Thats a weakness. I can admit to my weakness, can he?

'Is Violet here' I responded, pain seething through my teeth and body.

took a step back- well fucking done sherlock. He's noticed something was wrong.

'No, She went out with some floppy brown haired kid' He replied softly

'Mason.' I snapped.

'I believe that was his name, yes. Tate you're bleeding' He rushed out

'No shit doc' I scoffed, holding my raw hand in the other. I knew was a psychiatrist, even though Violet didn't tell me. The signs are fucking everywhere.

'Come inside, you need to calm down' offered, his hand making home on my back to push me in the door.

I hesitated but decided to follow him into his study- Its probably better than home.

'Tate, I dont want to call this a session, but tell me whats going on. On the house' announced, watching me take a seat then taking one himself.

'You can't say its not a session then talk about fucking payment privileges.' I scoffed.

'Im sorry Tate, go on.' He muttered apologetically

I exhaled heavily and prepared to tell him exactly what was on my mind. If I scared him? bonus.

'I prepare for the noble war. I'm calm; I know the secret. I know what's coming, and I know no one can stop me, including myself.' I started.

'Do you target people who have been mean to you, or unkind?' He questioned eagerly. Bullseye. I have his utmost attention.

'I kill people I like..' I announced. We were silent for a couple of seconds before I decided to continue. 'Some of them beg for their life. I don't feel sad. I don't feel anything. It's a filthy world we live in... its a filthy goddamn helpless world and honestly, I feel like I am helping to take them away from the shit, and this piss and the vomit that run in the streets. I'm helping to take them somewhere clean and kind.' I stopped for a second to acknowledge his reaction, he was blank.. staring. But at least he was listening, I knew he was. A guy like me, a jock? Nah there can't be anything wrong with me. But now that he knows I'm twisted? I have his attention and I will never lose it.

'There is something about all that blood man; I drown in it.' I started again, my mind flooding with images of Violet and her wrists. I smacked my lips, thinking of helping her.. helping her be clean. _No Tate. Stop, carry on._ I told myself.

'And the Indians believed that blood holds all the bad spirits, and once a month in ceremonies they would cut themselves to let the spirits go free. Now, there is something smart about that, very smart. I like that. You think I'm crazy?' I asked, eager for his answer.

'No.' He replied back immediately. His answer was shocking._ No? After all that, he doesn't think I'm crazy? _

But he hadn't finished.

'I think you're creative. I think you have a lot of pain that you're not dealing with.' He announced, sighing as he repositioned himself on his shrink chair.

I scoffed lightly. 'My mothers probably worried about me right?' I asked

'I'm sure she is' He smiled weakly, putting his pen and paper to the side.

'Shes a cockersucker' I announced, laughing slightly. 'I mean literally, a cocksucker. She used to suck the guy off next door all the time. My dad found out and he left.. he left me alone with a cocksucker. Can you imagine? how sick is that?' I blurted out, I could feel my anger resurfacing.

'I've heard a lot worse' He replied slowly, I must have hit a soft spot.

'Cooool' I grinned, leaning forward. 'Can you tell me some? I like stories'

We both looked down the hallway as we heard the door slam. I quickly turned my attention back to . I knew that was Violet and I had to see her. I had to get out of this.

'Forget about it Doc. I'm off, I'll see you later' I smiled, standing up in unison to Mr. Harmon

'Now Tate, I want to see you more often. I know you don't have a shrink, its obvious. Would you be okay with that?' He asked as we walked down the hallway.

I scoffed again. 'I don't have the money doc. And if Constance finds out im crazy, I'm done for.' I announced, turning towards the stairs.

A shocked expression was drawn on his face.

'Tate the door isn't upstairs' He announced

'The door I'm looking for is. Violet's home. I came to see Violet' I replied, continuing to walk up the stairs.

'Tate I don't think..' He shot back, his shocked expression was now worry. Great. This is what I get, for sharing my troubles with the kind doctor, he now frowns upon me seeing his daughter. bullshit. Im not accepting a double edged sword, not now. I need Violet, little does he know that she can stop all the thoughts, all the anger and the hurt.

Mrs. Harmon walked out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

'What's going on?' She asked, rubbing her stomach. Holy shit she's pregnant. Why hadn't Violet told me?

'Tate here, is going upstairs to see Violet' Mr. Harmon replied

'Oh he is?' His wife replied sweetly. 'Do you not remember where to go?' She asked.

'Oh no, I do Mrs. Harmon' I smiled sweetly.

'Then off you chop! No point wasting valuable time on the stairs talking to the older generation' She laughed lightly. I liked Mrs. Harmon. I know she wouldn't be as judgemental as her husband.. funny how things work.

I smiled and jogged up to her room- I could hear laughter. _Whats going on?_

I opened the door and let myself in, what I saw.. I didn't know how to explain it.

Violet was sat on the bed with a boy about our age- that wasn't Mason.

'Vi.. who the fuck is this?' I snapped, slamming the door behind me.

Violet jumped from her bed and so did the other guy.

'Tate, shit what are you doing here?' She asked quickly

I was about to reply but the asshole guy decided to open his trap.

'Well this seems tense. I'll leave you two be. I'll pop in later tonight okay Vi? Your dad rebooted the internet.. or whatever it is you do to make it work.. So we can watch some movies' He grinned, kissing Violet on the head before completely disappearing infront of my eyes.. what.. the .. fuck.

'Where the fuck.. what the fuck.. are you shitting me? where the fuck did he just go?!' I exclaimed, trying to figure out what just happened.

Violet sighed.. 'That was Evan.. He's a ghost.' She announced.


	12. Ghosts

**-Tates POV-**

'G..Ghost? You're shitting me Vi. I know I pissed you off but theres no point in making up petty stories' I snapped.

'I wouldn't expect some numbskull jock to understand shit.' She muttered under her breath, walking to the end of her bed, her arms were folded across her chest, she was clearly uncomfortable.

'Numbskull jock? is that seriously what you think of me?' I laughed harshly in my same old shitty sarcastic manner.

'Does it fucking matter' She replied, her eyes not leaving the floor.

'Right now, no. Who the fuck was that guy? Evan or whatever his name was. You're gonna go sick at me for having a girlfriend but think its okay for you to have a boyfriend?' I hissed, walking to stand infront of her.

'So you're admitting you have a girlfriend?' She whispered nonchalantly, a smirk playing on her lips.

'No.. I.. fuck. Violet stop messing around and answer my goddamn questions!' I growled, pushing Violet onto her bed before hitting my head in anger. Fuck. The voices are getting louder, I was about to go full on crazy.

'Fuck Tate, calm down!' Violet yelled, looking up in panic.

'I'll calm the fuck down when you tell me who he is' I growled, my nails digging into my palms to try and avoid swinging my arms about.

'I already told you, He's Evan.' She whispered, sitting upright on her bed. She had a look of worry on her face.. worry for herself? no. not her, shes worried about me.

'Evan who' I asked, my voice cold and demanding.

'Sit down, we can talk like mature adults' She purred, her eyes melting into mine.

I instantly calmed down, the voices seemed to get quieter with each small breath I took. She's my angel.. Shes my saviour.

I lay down on my stomach, resting my head on Violets lap and let her stroke my hair.. I was in heaven.

_I didn't know the devil could make trips to heaven._

'Do you remember that story I told you in the basement? about the Montgomery's?' Violet asked quietly, her nails scratching softly on my scalp.

I didn't reply, I just nodded my head slightly as a sign for her to carry on talking.

'Well I know you're a tough cookie to crack, clearly.. but its all true. Ghost's live here Tate. This isn't my home, or my fucking parents.. its theirs.' She whispered.

I turned my head to look up at her, She was fucking beautiful. But the sincerity on her face let me know she wasn't kidding.

'So Evan's a ghost?' I mumbled, determined not to take my eyes from her.

'Yup, been here since 1994. He died here when he was 17, so hes our age.. technically.' She replied softly before budging her legs so she could lay down next to me.

We turned to face eachother, this was how it was supposed to be.. this is how I wanted it to be.

'How did he die?' I asked, genuinely interested.

'You know, you're taking this quite well considering I've just told you I'm living in a house full of ghosts' She chuckled sweetly

I grinned at her giggle. 'Yeah, I am but thats okay. There are more messed up things out there'

'Like what?' She asked

'Me' I replied without even thinking twice.

'Oh and you're so dangerous?' She laughed, her cute little nose scrunching up at the same time.

I had to change the subject.. I couldn't let her know how fucked up I was.. how dark I was. I couldn't let her know of the thoughts that have been eating away at my already numb brain.

'You're beautiful, Violet Harmon' I whispered heavily, intertwining her fingers with mine.

I instantly saw her cheeks flash a ruby red colour. 'I...uh, I..' She stuttered

'Oh come on guys, enough of that' A voice rang out from the corner of her bedroom.

I jumped up in shock, but Violet didn't. Funny.. I guess she must be used to this crap.

Evan walked over to the end of the bed with his arms stretched high into the air, he yawned before he started to talk. _Could dead people even get tired?_

'What the fuck do you want' I groaned

'Whoa, Vi your boyfriend has a sharp mouth' He laughed strongly.

'He's not my boyfriend' I heard her reply, sitting up next to me.

_Ouch_. That hurt more than expected.

'Oh so you're single? Just my luck' He smirked, grabbing Violet's hand and pulling her off of the bed.

I watched them dance around the room for a few minutes before my jealousy got the best of me.

'Dude, enough' I snapped

They stopped instantly. 'I wondered when you'd butt in, you took your sweet time. Rule number 1..' Evan started, placing Violet's hand in mine as he spoke. 'Don't let your girl dance with another suitor' He grinned foolishly, jumping on the bed at my side, Violet's hand was still in mine. I wasn't complaining, obviously.

'Uhh.. Okay' I stuttered, I was so confused.

'We didn't get to meet properly. I'm Evan' He grinned

'I'm uh, Langdon.. Tate Langdon' I responded, my hand growing hot from the sweat from Violet's palm.. she's nervous. cute.

'Well, Langdon..Tate Langdon, How did you meet Vi?' He asked, he was clearly trying to be friendly.. I didn't think he was a threat towards me and Violet.. Mason on the other hand, was.

'We met at Westfield' I spoke, more confidently this time.

'Westfield? I went there, piece of shit' He laughed, turning onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

'Tell me about it' I scoffed.

'Aren't you going to ask?' He smirked

'Ask.. Ask what?'

'How I died. C'mon, I know you want to know'

'I didn't know if it was a touchy topic or not' I shot back, this time.. the sweat was coming from my palms.

'Nawh, I've had since 1994 to live with it. So do you wanna know?' He asked again, turning his head to look in my direction.

I looked at Violet for confirmation that he wasn't fucking with me, when she nodded, I was reassured.

'Sure' I smiled weakly, pulling Violet over the end of the bed into my lap. I didn't want to let go of her hand, but my arm was also getting pretty fucking tired.

Once Violet was settled in an embrace, we both faced Evan for what seemed to be like one of those shitty story times in kindergarten.. except I'm sure this is gonna be fucked up.

'I died, in the master bedroom just down the hall.. I killed myself.. well at least I thought I did, but I didn't.. I was poisoned, at Westfield High, actually.' He started

'Poisoned? Shit, with what?' I asked

'Turns out it was Sarin.. Its some deadly nerve gas. Symptoms are a runny nose and tightness in the chest, So I just thought I was ill y'know? So I left school early and came home.. I obviously, was living here at the time. My breathing soon became constricted and thats when the nausea sets in. Next, you lose control of all your bodily functions and quickly become comatose. At that point, your body convulses and spasms while you suffocate. Nice way to go huh?' He scoffed

'Do you know who did it?' I asked slowly, I didn't know when I'd be crossing the line.

'Nope, somebody obviously didn't like me very much. I think it was some jock called Peter Boggs. He hated me, fucking hated me.' He shrugged his shoulders.

'Why did he hate you?' I whispered, the tension was rising in the room, I could cut it with a fucking knife.

'There was this new girl in school, called Piper. She was quite like Violet actually, she instantly caught my eye.. she was fierce, tough.. she was strong. I liked her, but so did the star of the track team.. fucking Peter Boggs. She chose me in the end and he couldn't fucking hack it' He whispered, pain painted a new face. He was clearly hurt remembering her.

I was silent for a few minutes, comparing this situation to my own.. it sounded fucking familiar. I was a jock.. star of the track team, Violet was like Piper.. and as much as I wanted to shake it off.. Evan was exactly like Mason.

'Wait.. did you say Boggs?' Violet abruptly exclaimed, leaning forward from my chest.

'Uh, yeah why?' Evan replied, I noticed he smiled whenever Violet spoke.

'Theres some chick in our class, called Stephanie Boggs.. I think she has a brother, Peter' She replied, piecing the bits together.

'Shit yeah, Peter's her brother, hes engaged actually' I added. Shit, this is information that she told me, I had no fucking clue I actually acknowledged it.

'Probably to Piper. Once I was announced dead, he made his move because she was fragile. How fucking sick is that?' Evan scowled

'Did she not suspect you were murdered or some shit?' Violet asked, she obviously felt for him.

'Nah. My death was at a convenient time, the day after Kurt Cobain's. I was a big Nirvana fan so everybody assumed I just offed myself because Kurt died, y'know like so many other teens did' He replied.

'How many ghosts are in this house?' I asked suddenly

'20 or so.' Evan smiled.

'Shit' I replied, my eyes turning cold. I didn't like the fact Violet lived here with these.. these ghosts.

'I need to go, I'll pick you up tomorrow Vi, to drive to school?' I announced, getting off of the bed.

'Sure thing' She smiled sweetly, scuffling over to lean against her headrest.

'Cool, I'll see you later Evan' I waved.

I let myself out of the front door once I had reached it, closing it quietly behind me. I didn't want to disturb the Harmons, especially the doc. I want his approval, as pathetic as it sounds.

I just made it to the fence, about to leave until a hand touched my shoulder.

'Shit' I gasped, spinning around. It was Evan.

'Evan.. whats up?' I asked, my heart rate slowing down back to normal.

'Violet's depressed, clearly. I just wanted to tell you.. if you fuck her up anymore, You'll suffer.' He whispered heavily, his eyes as black as coal.. this kid.. he was exactly like me.

'Trust me.. I wont.' I shot back, but he was already gone.


	13. Too Far Gone

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry my updates are being slow, this will continue for a while :( sorry. shit going on.**

**-VIOLETS POV-**

Ugh, third period, study period. School will be over soon, thank fuck for that. I have plans to go to the beach later with Tate, Im nervous. Like really fucking nervous. I had no idea why.. just today, today seemed different. He was silent for the whole car journey, he didn't even speak in class.. he just kept his head down, he seemed cold.. dark. Something was going on and I planned to get to the bottom of it later.

I reached my locker and pulled out some chemistry books, I'd been skipping a lot of chem lately, I have a fucking mock exam next week and I know nothing, absolutely nothing. I thought I'd spend the study period actually studying, who does that? me, like the loser I am.

'Hey you!' I heard someone call down the corridor. I spun around to see what was going on, there was a guy pointing at me. I thought there was drama going on between other people, I didn't think it involved me. Hey I didn't even know the fucking guy.

'Me?' I whispered, pointing to myself.

'Yeah you' He hissed, now right infront of me. I noticed now he was a jock, probably one of Tate's friends. Great.

'Got a problem?' I asked amusingly.

'Tate's in the principles office, he might be getting expelled you depressing moron' He snapped, his fist slamming down on my locker just above my head. Great, now we have the whole corridor's attention.

'Hes what? Why? and Wow, nice one you numbskull, very original' I scoffed, hugging my chemistry books to my chest as tightly as possible.

'Don't sass me you bitch. If he gets expelled that means we lose the star of our track team, which means we won't be winning many trophies, which means we'll fucking hunt you.' He hissed into my ear, spittle attacking my lobe.

'Eurgh' I groaned, pushing his torso so he would back of a little bit, which he did. But wait, why would I be hunted? how the fuck have I caused this?!

'How is this my fault you asshole' I spat, wiping my neck with the sleeve of my cardigan.

'Fuck knows, but this is a problem Violet fucking Harmon. Sort it, or you're dead' He growled, hitting the locker again before spinning around and walking away.

What a fucking asshole. But fuck him, I need to find Tate.

I quickly put my books back in my newly battered locker and sped through the crowds of people towards the principles office. Once I got there, Tate was just leaving.

'What the fuck Tate?!' I yelled, pushing him back against the wall with my tensed fists.

He didn't even reply. Not a fucking word.

'Speak to me you asshole!' I screamed, hitting his chest again, this time more than once.

I went to hit him again but this time he reacted. He grabbed my wrists and held them up.

'Enough.' He growled, his voice was intimidating, it was enough to shut me the fuck up.

'Tell me whats going on!' I whimpered, my hair falling over my eyes.

'It doesn't concern you.' He shot back, his eyes staring into mine, they were as black as coal.

'It does..' I sobbed, a lump was forming in my throat, this time I couldn't control it. 'It fucking does' I repeated slowly.

'And whys that?' He asked, his grip still formed around both of my wrists.

'Ask your fucking jock friends!' I snapped, my voice regaining its volume.

'Did they hurt you?!' He snapped, his grip suddenly getting tighter.

'No.. But they will. They will if you don't sort your fucking act out! What the fuck is going on Tate?! Just tell me!' I cried, pulling my wrists out of his grip, shit. They hurt, more than I thought they would.

'Ow' I whispered to myself quietly, rubbing at my wrists.

'Fuck Vi, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you' He whispered, his caring side has finally come out to play.. well fuck that.

'Don't touch me you asshole!' I snapped, stepping back as he took a step closer

'Violet! Don't be like that please! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you I didn't' He sulked, his arm reaching out for my hand.

I slapped it away. 'I said don't touch me. You can't keep doing this to me, its fucking with my head, Tate!' I exclaimed, I had finally cracked.

'You can't just keep showing your interest in me and then fucking me over like nothing happened! You can't do it anymore and I'm goddamn tired of playing around!' I sobbed, my heart was aching.

'Violet please, I'm sorry, I am interested you know I am!' He replied, his voice grew more fearful by the second.

'No. I'm done, I'm done with everything and everyone!' I cried, running down the hall, away from Tate, away from this hellhole.

I had to get home, I had to.

I must have looked so pathetic running through those halls and out of the doors. Especially considering people definitely saw me leave Tate, the star of the track team in tears. Fab, now I'm just another one of those girls who have an unhealthy obsession with the popular guy.

I turned around once, before I left, he was just stood there.. staring at his own feet. Fuck! Why couldn't he get them to move? why couldn't he get them to run after me? I must be delusional, my life isnt a john hughes movie, I'd be damned if it was.. nah. I was too fucked up for that shit.. too far gone.

Home, if I could call it that. I needed to speak to someone before I broke, before I went completely numb. My parents weren't home, no surprise there. They had left a note on the door saying they'd gone out for lunch, which is completely bullshit. Do they think I'm stupid? I know my mom is pregnant, yet they don't have the guts to tell me. This is one messed up family.

'Evan?!' I called, running up the stairs into my room, If anybody could maybe stop me from breaking, it was Evan.. or Tate. But Tate put me here in the first place.

'Evan!?' I repeated, throwing my bag on the floor and clutching at my head.. it was coming soon.

'Vi.. Vi whats wrong?' His warm voice sang and then I felt his embrace.

'Tate' I sobbed into his chest. I loved Evan, I know I hadn't been here for long, but Evan showed himself to me on moving day.. when I was already slicing myself up with Ben's razorblades. I wasn't even scared, I knew this house had personality.. I knew there was something that had attracted me to it.. it was the darkness.. The lost souls in this place made it torturous, it made it beautiful. Evan was only a brother to me, the family I knew I deserved, as narcissistic as that sounds I couldn't give a rats ass.. I needed him, more than ever.

'What, what did he do Violet? Tell me now!' He asked, his demands making me shiver.. it was almost.. too scary.

'I'm tired okay?!' I snapped, pulling away from his embrace. 'I'm fucking tired! Everything is just driving me insane. I feel like I'm losing my mind' I sobbed, collapsing onto the floor, my back finding home against my door.

Evan bent down infront of me, his eyes read every emotion possible.. mostly hurt.

'Do you remember what you told me?' He asked softly

'You're going to have to be more specific' I scoffed, my tongue tasting the salt of my tears for the 100th time today.

'You told me that the Devil is real and that he's not a little red man with horns and a tail and that he can be beautiful..' He started, I interrupted.

'Because he's a fallen angel, and he used to be God's favorite..' I finished, the memory flashing over in my head. We had sat down and spoken about Ben and my mom, and the stupid whore he slept with that drove a wedge right in between our already dysfunctional family.

'Mhm' Evan nodded. 'You also asked me if I'd read the book of revelation, and I said no. Do you remember what you told me after that?' He questioned, his hands still cupped over my knees, his eyes never leaving my own.

'I told you.. I told you that in Heaven, there's this woman in labor howling in pain. And there's a red dragon with seven heads waiting so he can eat her babies. But the Archangel Michael, he hurls the dragon down to earth. From that moment on, the red dragon hates the woman, and declares war on her and all of her children. I told you, that was me.' I answered slowly, nodding as I spoke.. _What was his point?_

'And what I'm saying is.. maybe that is you Violet.. maybe the red dragon does hate you, maybe he wants you to suffer.. you know how to put an end to his satisfaction' Evan mused, pulling me up in unison to his idea.

_Was he.. was he insinuating I kill myself?_

'Evan what are you..' I asked, my mind was racing. I'm sure he was supposed to stop me from doing exactly that.. not influence it.

'Vi, I know its fucking crazy but you're constantly suffering! And thats what the red dragon wants. It wants you to suffer.. Tate was placed into your life by the red dragon to cause you pain, you can take all of that away' He sang, taking my hands into his.

'You're... You're right' I mumbled, trying to make sense of what was going on.. but that was the problem. Nothing made sense anymore.. I was too far gone.


	14. Heavy Love

**AUTHORS NOTE: I listened to Christina Perri- Sea of Lovers whilst writing this, so you should listen to it whilst reading to get the jist of it :)**

**-TATES POV-**

'ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR!' I screamed, banging on the Harmon residence's door for the 50th time.

I was crying, like the little bitch I am. I couldn't stand the look on Violet's face when she told me to stay away.. _why didn't I run after her sooner?! Why didn't I fucking think?!_

The door swung open and to no surprise, it wasn't Violet to meet me with a warm smile and a hug.. it was Evan.

'Where the fuck are Vivien and Ben? Hell, more importantly where is Violet?!' I rushed, trying not to blubber all over the place.

'Mr and Mrs Harmon are out. As for Violet, she isn't here.' Evan announced calmly.

'Well then where is she?!' I sobbed, leaning against the wall.. my heart hurt. It wasn't long before I let the darkness take over any humanity I had left inside of me.

'You're too late Langdon.. When I say she isn't here.. I mean she is no longer here.. with your kind' He whispered in response.

'My kind? what the hell do you mean? What the fuck, I have no time for games. Evan get out of my way I need to see her!' I cried, smacking my head on the wall. I didn't feel pain, I didn't feel anything.

'The living' He whispered

'Your kind.. your kind is the living' Evan shot back, he seemed amused. _How was this even funny in the slightest?_

'You're crazy. Violet is with my kind, shes living I was with her under an hour ago, no

'What are you talking about now?' I asked, I was getting angry. 'would you just move!' I growled

'It takes a couple of seconds to swallow enough pills.' Evan whispered, opening the door wide enough for me to run through.

I sprinted past him, right up to Violets door.. no music.. nothing.. it was silent.

'It takes a couple of seconds to swallow enough pills..' I repeated slowly, opening the door.

'No!' I cried out, falling onto my knees as the door swung open.. Violet was lay there, on her rug.. still.. motionless.

I instantly jumped back up and pulled Violet up, my hands under her arm pits for support.

'DONT YOU DIE ON ME VIOLET!' I sobbed, pulling her towards the closest bathroom. 'DONT YOU DIE' I screamed, my tears smacking the floor like bullets to flesh.

'DONT YOU DIE ON ME' I repeated, sitting in the bathtub in a cold embrace with the girl I loved and I never got to tell.

I turned on the shower and penetrated her throat with my fingers. She had to throw these pills up, she had to!

'VIOLET' I cried, my tears now stinging my eyes. If she left me.. I was gone.. I was gone.

I lay in the bath with her cold corpse for hours.. I didn't know how to react.. how to respond.. I was lost.. Violet was gone and I could only blame myself.

'Dude get out of the bathtub' Evan suddenly announced, it still didn't make me jump. I was numb, nothing could hurt me anymore.

When I didn't respond I knew it made him antsy but I couldn't care less. My nose was still nuzzled in Violets hair, my arms were still wrapped around her petite figure. I was in hell but at least I was with her.

'I said get out of the bath man, jesus!' Evan repeated, appearing behind me and pulling me backwards.

'Get the fuck off of me you asshole' I growled, but I stepped out of the bath anyway.

'Its not the end of the world Langdon, She got what she wanted.. with all that Plath she was reading I was surprised she didn't stick her head in the oven' He chuckled lightly.

I snapped. I spun around and smacked Evan against the wall.

'You were here, you're always fucking here, you could have stopped her! You were like a brother to her don't you give a shit?!' I sobbed, a new lump forming in my throat.

Evan laughed a little bit before he decided to respond. 'Langdon you're pretty strong for a broken boy' He murmured.

I scoffed and let him drop to the floor. Im sick of people taking the piss, I'm sick of people who think they're better than others.. I know what I need to do.

'Where are you going dont you want to see her?!' I heard Evan yell as I sprinted down the stairs.

I ran straight into my house and up to my room. I had no intention of putting up with Constance bullshit right now.

'Ugh!' I screamed, knocking everything over from the top of my drawers. Fuck everything. I hated everyone and everything right now.

I sat at my desk and pulled out a package.. its been a long time since I've done this but I have no fucking choice, I need to stop thinking.

I broke down the meth into lines and snorted them up quickly and easily.. now the fun begins.

-**30 MINUTES LATER-**

'Can I help you?' Mrs. Grimaldi asked as I swung open the door.

My sweat was making my grip on the gun lose and anticipating.. It was going to happen.

I pulled up my gun and shot. I just.. shot. My face didn't change.. It was cold.. hard.

I heard screams, people were terrified.. good. I patrolled the corridor until I came to the library.

I dont know why I was whistling kill bill, it seemed relevant.

Ugh, people tried locking the door are they fucking stupid?!

I cocked my gun and walked through the library, I could hear people whimpering.. they fucking shouldn't be. They should be happy, I'm going to take away the pain from their lives, I'm going to take them away from this rotting carcass they call home.. I'm taking them somewhere better. Thats when I saw her.. Stephanie Boggs.

'Do you believe in god?' I asked teasingly as she cowered behind a case of books. She looked sad.. Maybe she should be sad. Maybe she should suffer the way Evan suffered.. Maybe her death would kick Peter Boggs right in the face.

'Y..Yes' She whimpered, her hands cupping her knees as she rocked ever so slightly.

I stared for a couple seconds more before pulling the trigger. Next client.

Chloe fucking Stapleton.

'You!' I hissed, pointing my gun in her direction, motioning to a nearby place. 'You fucking bitch get up' I growled.

'Leave her alone man! Why are you doing this!' Kyle pleaded, jumping infront of me. I scoffed and decided to let him finish whatever he wanted to say. Famous last words, I suppose.

'Dude you are our star! star of the fucking track team man! We need you, the school needs you Tate' He forced out. I could see he was scared.. he always acted strong but really he was a fucking pussy boy.

'I mean, dude I tried to get rid of that Harmon bitch for you today, so you would see the big pointer here! the fucking trophies man!' He cheered slightly, still whimpering.

'Wrong.' I snapped, realising he was the one who terrorised Violet today.

~bang~

'Kyle!' Chloe cried out as he hit the floor.

'Get up.' I growled, repeating the motion from earlier.. she obliged.

'Tate please' she sobbed, piss running down her leg.

'You ruined everything, do you know that?' I whispered, refusing to look her in the eyes. _does that make me a coward?_

'Ho..how?' She asked, her voice as small as a mouses.

'That fucking text you bitch. Violet saw it.' I screamed, tears forming in my eyes remembering everything.. remembering her.

'I'm sorry!' She cried.

'Not good enough.' I whispered heavily, raising my gun and pulling the trigger as I stared at the floor.

I ignored everybody else.. I just shot. I counted.. I counted 5 kids that I killed in that library.

**-30 MINUTES LATER-**

'Fuck' I panted as I reached Violet's house for the second time.

I looked around, her parents still aren't here.. good.

The police would be here soon, I didn't have enough time.

I sprinted up the stairs to Violet's room and collapsed on her bed.

'Why' I screamed, throwing the gun at the end of the bed.. still in reaching distance.

'Why what' I heard a soothing voice question, the bed suddenly got heavier.

I turned my head and saw Violet.. my Violet..

'The coke is fucking with my head. This can't be happening..' I whispered, tears running marathons down my cheeks.

Then I remembered.. _Ghosts.. she explained the whole ghost thing but not clear enough.. is she a ghost now? is she actually here?_

'You took coke?!' She exclaimed

'You committed suicide.' I whispered.

'Oh yeah..' She replied slowly.

'Oh yeah' I repeated, scoffing heavily. Why doesn't she seem to be going ballistic about this?

'Tate I'm sorry.. I'm sorry that this hurt you but you have to get on with your life' She sulked, it clearly pained her to say that.

'You were my life, Vi' I whispered.

'Tate.. I..' She stuttered

I spun my head towards the window as I heard police sirens raging down the street. I took no second hesitation and grabbed at the gun at the end of the bed.

'Everyone comes back right? I love you Violet Harmon' I rushed, shoved the gun to the roof of my mouth.. and shot.


End file.
